Class of 96
by noturbaby
Summary: Dean is forced to attend his 10 year reunion with Buffy as his date. He's not happy. As Buffy learns about Dean's life, she develops feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored and uninspired so I went searching for challenges and found this one. Hope you like it. Challenge: Class of 1996. Dean takes Buffy to his 10 year Class Reunion. Okay now we know Dean didn't graduate and I'm pretty sure he'd be year 97 but who cares? When this challenge was issued in 2006, we didn't know any of that. **Names and places are fictional. Any resemblance to real people or places is purely coincidence. No harm or liable is meant.

**

* * *

**

Class of 1996

**2006**

Dean quietly stewed as he drove down the maple lined street toward the River Heights Country Club. He didn't like this town when he lived here ten years ago and in his eyes, it hadn't improved any since. If it wasn't for this hunt, Dean wouldn't have returned to the town he felt had separated everyone by 'haves' and 'have nots'.

"All right. Let's go in, see if we can take a quick tour or something," Sam suggested as Dean parked the Impala in the country club's lot.

"Got a better idea, Sammy. How 'bout, you two go in and check it out, take a tour or whatever, I'll wait here," Dean said acknowledging the girl in the back seat for the first time before he leaned his seat back.

"Why don't we all go in?" asked Buffy trying not to sound annoyed from where she was being trapped in the back seat.

"Because you two can portray a couple looking to join or rent a hall. The three of us would just raise eyebrows." Dean kept his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

Sam nodded, "Good point." He turned in his seat to look at Buffy. "Ready, 'honey'?" he teased.

Buffy giggled, "Sure, 'sweetie'."

Dean fought the urge to vomit. "Great, you two love birds have fun. I'll wait here." He leaned forward, turned up the radio, then relaxed back into his seat.

Dean watched as his brother and Buffy entered the country club. If he spent one more minute with little miss 'been-there-killed-that' slayer, he'd kill her - or himself. At first, he thought knowing her would be an asset. She was quick, strong, able to carry her own weight, but best of all, hot as hell. However, it turned out she was just a pain in the ass. Neither Dean nor Sam had gotten a proper kill since meeting her outside that vampire nest. Making matters worse, Sam had declared her off limits, something about not fishing off the company pier. A guy has needs and she wasn't letting any of them get satisfied.

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam agreed to work this job, but Dean couldn't wait to drop her ass in Cleveland as soon as he could.

As they entered the country club, Sam noticed a plethora of security cameras. Nudging Buffy, he whispered, "There's a lot of surveillance going on. Wonder what's got them so worried."

Buffy attempted to look around as subtly as Sam had, but felt awkward now that Sam had mentioned the cameras. "Sam, are you sure this is the right place? I mean it seems pretty high class."

Sam nodded. "Yep, according the map, this place is built on Native American burial ground. Don't think the rich white guys who built this place in the 1920's really gave a crap about some dead Indians."

"Well, I guess they never saw _Pet Cemetery_," Buffy retorted.

Sam snorted a quiet laugh. "No, I bet they didn't."

A woman suddenly appeared in a nearby doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Fred this is my wife, Ginger. We new in town and were hoping someone could give us information about joining this beautiful club."

Buffy slipped her arm through Sam's. "Yes, and perhaps someone could also give us a tour of the grounds."

The woman stared at them a moment. Only political correctness would allow these two to join, she thought. "Of course," she replied barely able to hide her dislike of the couple. "Why don't you follow me to the membership office?" She turned and began to walk. Sam and Buffy had to rush to keep up. "I can't show you the entire place. We're hosting a party tomorrow, so some rooms are off limits."

Buffy squeezed Sam's arm. Tomorrow night was the night Sam had predicted would bring the reappearance of the spirit. "What kind of party is it?" Buffy asked. "A wedding? I bet a wedding would be beautiful here."

"It's a private party. I really can't discuss it," the woman barely turned her head to reply.

Having arrived at the membership office, the woman held the door open for them. "Please, take a seat. I'll be right back with the membership forms." She silently stepped into another room.

Sam took the opportunity to snoop around the lavishly decorated office. His eyes fell upon a flyer advertising the private party the club was hosting the next evening and his face brightened. He examined it closely and thought Christmas had come early. "Buffy, we can leave," he whispered as he slipped the folded flyer into his pocket. "I know how we're getting in tomorrow."

Buffy gave him a questioning look, but Sam only smiled as he held the office door open.

* * *

"That was quick," Dean muttered as they took their seats in the car. "Weren't you dressed well enough to even get a tour?"

"Didn't take the tour," Sam replied with a smirk beginning to form.

"Great. Did you find some other way on to the grounds?" Dean asked as he started the car. "I told you security here was a bitch."

Buffy nodded. "You're right. There were camera's everywhere. And there's a big private party tomorrow night."

"Great. Isn't tomorrow night the night you thought this would all go down? So, how are we getting in?" Dean caught a glimpse of Sam's Cheshire grin and changed topic. "I know that look, Sammy. What're you grinning about?"

Sam was in such a good mood, he let the 'Sammy' go unnoticed. He pulled the flyer from his pocket. "Dean, my dear brother, _you _were invited to the party." Sam dramatically unfolded the flyer. "Class of 96 Ten Year Reunion!" he read with enthusiasm, while Dean paled. "Here's the best part," Sam couldn't hide his glee. "Right here at the bottom, your name, Dean Winchester, is listed among the graduates they're hoping come back to town."

Dean's jaw was so tightly clenched, he couldn't speak. Sam pointed at the flyer and began to laugh as he read aloud in a near song, "Remember Laura Godfrey? Remember Donna Lazarski? How about Lucas Miller? Or Dean Winchester? Let's hope we can welcome these alumni back to Shadyside for our reunion." Sam laughed heartily for a minute, then he sighed happily and let the paper fall in his lap. "Dude, it's perfect."

"Let me see that," Buffy requested, holding her hand over the seat. After taking a second to look it over, she giggled. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Sam replied. "We lived here for a couple of months, ten years ago. Dean's senior year of high school."

Dean sighed and thought the reunion was a phenomenally bad idea.

"No, I meant, I can't believe he actually graduated," Buffy teased, playfully slapping Dean's arm.

Dean acted as if he hadn't heard Buffy's barb. "Sam, I hated most of those people ten years ago. Why would I want to see them now?"

Sam looked at his brother in mild shock. "Dean, that's so not true. You must be thinking of one of the ten million other schools you attended. I remember you kind of liking Shadyside."

Dean raised a brow at his brother. "And you must have me confused with the geeky Winchester that liked school, 'cause there's no way I liked it."

San tilted his head in acceptance. "Okay, you didn't like the school, but you liked Darren Czeplewski and I clearly remember you really liking Donna Czeplewski."

As the memory of Donna registered with Dean, a wide grin began to cover his face. "Donna?" Buffy asked from the back seat.

"I had nearly forgotten about Donna," Dean said fondly. "She was," he paused to think of the right phrase to describe the girl he use to fantasize about, "unbelievably hot. Her body put Pamela Anderson's to shame." He smirked at Sam. "And they were real," he added with a wag of his eye brows.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed quietly. "Well, then, would you be willing to go to the reunion to see your beloved Donna?"

Dean glanced at Buffy in the rearview mirror. "I would, princess, but sadly she was older than me, so she won't be attending."

"Dean," Sam groaned in frustration. "We need to get in there. So, unless you have a better idea, you're going to the reunion."

"Why can't we be caterers or pest control or something?" Dean suggested.

"Because that would take time and money and we already have a way in. You. Reunion. You're doing it." Sam crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

Dean just shook his head. He wasn't giving up that easily. "Really? 'Cause it seems to me that just a couple of minutes ago this thing was so dangerous we needed the Slayer as back up. Now, I'm supposed to waste it by myself." He paused, thinking that wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Not that I can't, just make up your mind, bro."

Before Sam could voice a reply, Buffy spoke up. "You would have back up. You can't go to your reunion by yourself, silly. If you did, you'd look like a total loser. So," she leaned forward resting her arms on the top of the front seat. "you could take Sam as your gay lover." Dean hit the brakes roughly, violently sending her back into her seat. Sam glared at his brother, but Buffy got the point. "Ouch, just kidding." Buffy leaned forward again, "I meant," she said, "I could go as your date. Then, you'd have the back up you need." Before Dean could reply, she added cheerfully, "Ooh, look, open bar!" Buffy hoped at least mention free drinks would interest Dean.

Sam decided it would be best if he kept quiet as he watched his brother fume.

Only Dean's love for his Impala prevented him from sending it through the wall of the hotel as he parked. "Wait," Buffy called before Dean had even climbed out, "if I'm going to this reunion, I'm gonna need a dress, some shoes."

Dean's only response was to toss the keys to Sam. Buffy wrinkled her face in confusion as she watched Dean storm to his motel room. "He sure is pissy about going to this party."

Sam didn't even know where to begin. "Yeah, well, um, why don't you just crawl up here and we'll hit the mall."

Buffy smiled brightly as she climbed over the seatback. "Yea, shopping!"

* * *

Dean seethed in the room for a few minutes. Who did that bitch think she was? The "back up he needed"? The "date" he needed because he was such a "loser" he didn't even graduate. The more he thought about her, the angrier he became. He opened then slammed shut the refrigerator, deciding to hit a bar instead.

He flung open the motel room door, letting it bang into the drywall. He cursed when he remembered that he didn't have the car. He debated going back into the room, but decided he would be better off walking to a bar. He could get drunk and maybe even get laid.

* * *

"Seriously, Sam, why is Dean so angry?" Buffy watched Sam squirm as he tried to avoid her question. "It's a party, open bar, you said he liked some of the kids he went to school with; there's even something nasty to kill. What's not to like?" Buffy saw Sam shift in his seat. "I mean besides me."

Sam flinched. "It's not you." However, the look he was getting from Buffy showed him she wasn't buying that. He sighed. "It's just that Dean didn't graduate."

Buffy's eyes widened as she remembered her taunt, then she squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "No wonder he's so mad. He probably thinks I'm a total bitch for what I said."

"No, Buffy, it had nothing to do with you, seriously. I kinda forgot the whole thing until he threw the keys at me." Sam parked the Impala. He turned in his seat to face Buffy before he began. "Dad, Dean and I lived here for a couple months. Dad had a case here in town that took him a while to piece together. Then, once he finished the job, he wanted us out of town like that day. I mean, Dean and I had to pack and leave without saying goodbye to anyone." They had reached the doors to the mall. "It was one week before graduation."

"Why didn't Dean say something? I'm sure your dad would have stayed for Dean's graduation."

"You didn't know our dad. He didn't even know Dean was graduating, let alone that it was that week." Sam saw Buffy's look of disbelief. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Dad thought it was dangerous for us to be here because the case had something to do with some powerful people in town." Sam shook his head at the memory. "I know Dean was disappointed because he had been talking about a party he was going to, but," Sam shrugged, "Dean always did what Dad ordered."

Buffy nodded in understanding, but she felt horrible for how she teased Dean earlier.

Buffy looked in a few shops before deciding on a dress. She tried it on and met Sam outside the fitting room. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to need a cold shower," Sam replied honestly as he looked at the slayer in the barely there dress.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sam, be serious." She looked at herself in the mirror not quite convinced about the dress. Sam ran a hand through his hair thinking he had been serious. When Buffy added, "Obviously, I've still got to be able to hide weapons," Sam's brows shot to his hairline. Where did she think she was going to put weapons?

* * *

When they returned to the motel, Sam grabbed Buffy's shopping bags and carried them to her room. As Buffy unlocked her door, she turned to him quickly. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Sam's face lit up at the invitation. "Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to tell Dean we're back."

Buffy smiled. "Meet you in five, then."

Sam wasn't surprised that his brother wasn't in their room. He was surprised that there wasn't a note left behind or a message on his phone. Given that there was no sign of a struggle, the empty room could only mean one thing. Dean was really pissed at him.

Sam looked around the parking lot and found two bars within walking distance. Figuring Dean was in one of them, he hoped Buffy would want to go someplace else.

* * *

There was one thing Dean Winchester could always count on; his ability to bullshit girls to get what he wanted. At the moment, he had a cute little blonde nearly ready to go when he remembered he couldn't take her back to the motel. He couldn't even take her to the back seat of the Impala. She had told him she didn't drive so her car/her place was out. He needed to slow things down a bit and give Sam a chance to get back. Then he could take her anywhere and anyway he wanted.

Dean had excused himself from the nearly drunk blonde to call Sam, when Sam and Buffy entered the bar. He felt a slight pang of jealousy, that he'd die denying, when he saw them laughing together. The anger that he had forgotten, returned and suddenly he wanted to leave. He shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to the blonde. "Hey sweetheart, I'll be right back. My brother just walked in. I gotta talk to him." He didn't bother to wait for her reply.

Sam and Buffy stood at the bar ordering drinks when Dean approached them. "So, girls, have fun shopping?"

Buffy smiled a genuine warm smile that really irritated Dean. Especially the way it nearly forced him to smile in return. "Dean! Hey, didn't expect to see you here. Wanna join us?"

Why was she being nice all of a sudden? Dean ignored her questions. "No. Just want to talk to Sam for a second. Sam?" Buffy's smile faded and she turned to the bar.

Sam followed Dean to a spot a little bit away from Buffy. Sam glared at Dean. "Do you always have to be a jerk to her?"

Dean glared at his brother. "Just wondering why it's okay for you to fish off the company pier, or whatever, but I'm not allowed to." Sam huffed about to contradict Dean when Dean continued, "Hey, no big deal, but if you wanted her for yourself, you should've just said something. I don't make dumbass rules like you."

"Dean," Sam whined.

"Here." Buffy's appearance next to them prevented Sam from saying anything more. "Dean, I got you the same as Sam. I hope that's okay."

Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah, uh, thanks." He nodded at her with a tight smile.

Buffy looked at the brothers and realized she had interrupted something. "I'll just go back over there." She spun and took a step, but Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No need to run off." Dean let go of her arm and took a sip of his beer. "Sammy, you got the keys?"

"To the room?"

"No, I've got a room key, moron. Do you have my car keys?"

"Sure, but I left them in the room."

Irritated, Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.

Sam shrugged, grinning. "What? We walked."

Dean's head tilted back in exasperation. He looked over at his nearly-perfect-amount-drunk blonde and watched her do another shot with her friends. He sighed; hoping she wouldn't be too drunk, now. Shit. He looked at Buffy and Sam, took a swallow of beer, and felt like a third wheel. He was about to tell them he was leaving when Buffy spoke up.

"So, did you eat, yet, Dean? You can join us, if you want."

Dean took a second to deliberate. He was going to leave, but why should he let Sammy have all the fun? If his baby brother was going to change the rules mid-game, Dean was more than willing to break them. He tossed Buffy one of his most charming smiles. "Yeah, Buffy, I'd love to join you."

Sam groaned internally as he knew Dean would make this night extremely uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

As Buffy, Sam, and Dean were finishing their meals, Buffy noticed that Dean was being unusually nice. He had even thrown a couple 'pleases' and 'thank yous' around. She was instantly suspicious of what had so drastically improved his mood.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't suspicious; he was completely annoyed. His brother was slathering on the charm so thickly they'd need a bulldozer to get out of their booth. He really hoped Buffy wouldn't fall for Dean's line of bull. However, just when Sam thought Dean's new attitude was going to make him lose the dinner he just ate, the blonde Dean had been hitting on before Buffy and Sam's arrival, tried to join them at the table.

"He-ey," she slurred and wavered on her feet, "I wuz wunderin' whut happened to you." She nearly fell into Dean's lap as she attempted to nudge his arm.

It took a millisecond for Dean's surprise to leave his face and be replaced with a mischievous smirk. "Sorry, honey. I know I told you I'd be right back, but then my girl, here," he indicated Buffy with a slight bow of his head, "showed up."

The drunk girl put a hand on Dean's shoulder to steady herself as she looked Buffy over.

"As it turns out," Dean continued, "the threesome I was hoping for isn't quite what she wanted. She wants this guy with us instead of you." He jerked his head toward Sam. "And whatever baby wants, baby gets."

The blonde blinked, first at Dean, then at Sam, then at Buffy. "Ohh," she loudly exaggerated. "I get it." She turned to Buffy. "You want both of them." She pointed back and forth between Sam and Dean.

Sam glared at his brother. Buffy took a second to calm herself before she smirked at Dean. Then, smiling as sweetly as she could, Buffy answered the drunk girl. "Well, see, it's like this. He," she pointed at Dean, "isn't as good as he looks." Lowering her voice to nearly a whisper she added, "needs a little tutoring." With another smirk at Dean, Buffy continued, "But this guy," she turned to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder, "is incredible - goes for hours." Sam ducked his head to hide a laugh and his blush.

Dean looked stunned for only a moment before he started laughing. "Good one, Summers." Buffy could only shake her head but then joined in the laughter.

The poor drunk blonde girl looked confused. "I don't get it."

"And you won't be any time soon," Buffy added before she took a sip of her beer.

"You should probably get back to your friends, now," Dean replied, still chuckling. The blonde nodded and stumbled away. Dean held up his beer in a toast to Buffy, who rolled her eyes, but tapped his bottle in return.

* * *

After their meal, the three found themselves in the bar. Buffy was quite astonished at how well they were getting along. Dean hadn't acted snarky to her since joining them for dinner. As Sam had left to use the men's room, Buffy was about to ask Dean if he wanted another beer, when a man grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Hi, Dean," the man practically shouted dragging Dean into a tight hug.

Buffy stifled a laugh at the look on Dean's face. "Whoa, buddy, back off," Dean said as he pushed away from the guy.

"I knew you'd come back, Dean. You said you'd come back," the man babbled excitedly.

As a look of recognition came over his face, Dean smiled. "Hey, Kevin," Dean's voice became soft like he was talking to a child. "How are you, man? It's good to see you."

"I knew that was you, Dean. I recognized you right away."

"Yeah, I'd know you anywhere, too, Kevin." He put his hand gently on Kevin's shoulder. Suddenly remembering Buffy, Dean introduced them. "Kevin, this is my friend, Buffy. Buffy, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Kevin."

Buffy smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin ignored her hand. "Are you Dean's girlfriend?"

Buffy was shocked by his bluntness, but Dean chuckled. "No, Kevin. Buffy is not my girlfriend. You know she's too pretty to be my girlfriend."

"Where's Sammy?" Kevin asked quickly.

"Sam's here. He's -"

"Yeah, you only like ugly, stupid girls like Kelly."

Dean laughed again. "That's right, like Kelly. How is you sister?" Dean looked around. "Who are you here with, Kevin? You're not here by yourself, are you?"

Sam joined them before Kevin could answer Dean. "Who are you?" Kevin demanded of Sam, causing Sam to stammer for a moment.

"Kevin, that's Sam. You remember Sammy."

As recognition crossed Sam's face and he said gently, "Hey, Kevin," but the other man backed away.

"You're not Sam," Kevin replied. Sam quickly looked from Dean to the other man. "Sam's not so big."

Both Sam and Dean blew out a breath and relaxed. "Sam grew up, buddy," Dean explained, "just like you."

Kevin leaned closer to Sam and squinted as he studied him. "If Dean says you're Sam, you're Sam," he concluded after his examination.

A girl rushed up to them and grabbed Kevin's arm. "Kevin, don't run off like that." With barely a glance at the group, she mumbled an apology and attempted to pull Kevin away.

"No, Kelly," Kevin whined holding still. "Look, it's Dean and Sam."

The girl stopped tugging on Kevin's arm and finally looked at the people with him. "Oh my god," she gasped and her mouth fell open. She looked from Dean to Sam and back then squealed, "Oh my god!" a little louder.

"Kelly?" the brothers asked in unison.

"Dean?" Kelly squealed again before wrapping Dean in a bear hug. Then she turned to Sam. "Sam?" She grinned and hugged him, too. "It's so good to see you, guys." Kelly said releasing Sam from his hug. She put her arm around her brother. "What are you guys doing here?" Before they could answer, she held up her hand to stop them. "Never mind, don't tell me." Her eyes cut to Buffy. "It's probably best I don't know."

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked Kelly up and down. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, K-E-L-L-Y. Mmm, look at you all grown up."

Kelly blushed, but slapped Dean's arm. "Stop it, Dean."

"What?" he teased gently. "Seriously, how you can be old enough to be in a bar. You're twelve!"

"No. I'm twenty-one." she grinned happily.

Dean leaned into Buffy and quietly added, "God, I'm old."

"You so are!" Buffy laughed and nodded to his surprise.

Feigning hurt Dean replied, "Thanks, some friend you are. You're supposed to make me feel better."

"Come on, Dean. I'll buy you a shot," Kelly offered with a grin. "That'll make you feel better about me being twenty-one."

Dean shook his head but put his arm around her. "Lead on, babe. I love a girl that buys me alcohol."

Buffy, Sam and Kevin followed them to the bar where Kelly proceeded to buy them a round of aptly named cherry bombs before she ran off to have her friends join them. Buffy turned to Sam and asked how they met Kevin and Kelly. Sam looked to Dean before he answered. Once he was sure that Dean wasn't listening, Sam leaned close to Buffy. "We used to take the same route home from school. There were some kids bullying Kevin and Dean put a stop to it." Buffy watched Dean's softened expression as he listened to Kevin tell him about his job and barely recognized the guy she had traveled with for the last month.

* * *

As the night wore on, the bar became over crowded with throngs of drunk twenty-somethings. Kelly and her friends plied Sam with drinks and he gladly took turns dancing with them, much to Dean's amusement. Though Kelly kept trying, it seemed no amount of alcohol would get the elder Winchester on the dance floor. When the opening notes of Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl _began to play, Buffy took Dean's hand. "Come on, I love this song. Dance with me," she pleaded, pouting and making puppy eyes.

Dean made a show of rolling his eyes and groaning. "You don't even have brown eyes."

"So?" Buffy teased with a eye roll of her own. Then she turned on a smile and rested her hands on his shoulders. Dean put his hands on her hips and pretended to hate every moment of the song, but Buffy's smile and swaying hips were wearing down his defenses. The moment the song changed, Dean lifted his hands from Buffy's teasing hips and began to leave the dance floor. Buffy grabbed for his hand. "Hey, where are you going?"

"You got your dance. I don't do this shit," Dean pointed to the speakers as he replied.

"Aw, come on, Dean," Buffy pleaded, stomping her foot a little.

Dean chuckled, "No way, Buff. I'll bust out more moves for you tomorrow night."

She hadn't released his hand yet, so she used it to pull herself against him. "Promise?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

He smirked down at her, fighting a smile. "Promise. Now, let me go. Please." Buffy let go of his hand and spun away.

Watching Buffy laugh, relax and dance to the next few songs made Dean grateful he was going to have her all to himself the following night. Then he thought, why wait until tomorrow night.

Laughing and stumbling a bit, Buffy rode the surge of the crowd towards the bar, but found herself shoved into Dean's chest. His hands went to her arms to steady her just as her hands went to his chest for the same reason. "Sorry," she giggled.

"You can run me down anytime, babe," Dean spoke into her ear, his voice barely discernible over the loud music. Buffy tilted her head up to smile at him, but the expression in his eyes made her breath catch and heart flutter. As Dean wet his lips, Buffy's attention focused on his lips and she lost the ability to speak. Leaning in to speak in her ear, Dean said, "I was gonna step out and get some air." His voice and his breath in her ear made her head spin.

Blinking a few times to help herself regain the ability to think, Buffy looked around the crowded bar. "You might not be able to get back in," she said hoping to change his mind.

"No big loss," Dean replied keeping his hands on her arms and leaning back to meet her eyes.

Thinking the alcohol must be making her feel things that couldn't possibly be there, Buffy pushed off his chest. "Oh," she mumbled.

He dragged his hands down her arms as he released them. "You wanna - ?" he tilted his head toward the door.

At the same moment Buffy said, "I'm gonna get some water."

"Right," Dean muttered and stepped aside to let her by. He took a second to debate following her as he watched her walk to the bar. When Buffy didn't look back, Dean left.

In the cool air of the parking lot, Dean looked at the night sky, stuffed his hands in pockets and heaved a breath. Forty-eight hours. He needed to make it forty-eight hours without making a idiot of himself. Then, he and Sam could drop Buffy off in Cleveland and he'd never have to see her again.

Buffy held the glass of water to her forehead, letting it cool her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Forty-eight hours. She needed to make it forty-eight hours without throwing herself at Dean Winchester and making a complete fool of herself. Then, she could go home and never have to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Names and places are completely fictional. Any similarities to living people is coincidental.

* * *

The following morning, Dean rolled out early, got breakfast, did some quick research of the country club at the library, then picked up breakfast for Sam and Buffy. When Dean returned to the room he was greeted with the sound of his brother dry heaving. "Aw, Sammy, do you have an upset tummy?" he asked in his most mocking tone.

"Fuck you, Dean," Sam garbled in reply.

"Oh, Sammy, you know how I like the morning sex, but you're not my type." Dean leaned against the counter outside the bathroom. "I got you some food." Sam groaned. "Greasy pork sausage biscuit, pickles," Dean smirked as Sam flipped him off and heaved again.

"Just kidding, kid. I got you some Seven-up, Saltines, stuff for pb and j, and some Alka-seltzer." Sam looked at Dean in bleary eyed gratitude. "Don't say I don't take care of you when you're hurtin', bro."

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head. "Can't believe little Kelly Fischer can out drink you."

Sam groaned, "I hate her."

"Sure you do."

"She got pretty cute, huh?" Sam attempted to smile at Dean.

"She was always cute," Dean chuckled. "Now she's hot and old enough for you to date." Sam smiled then turned green and heaved.

Dean pushed off the counter. "I got a delivery for Princess Buffy, too, so I'll see you in a bit." The only answer he got was a groan as Sam rested his head against the toilet.

* * *

Buffy was slow to open the door when Dean knocked, but she looked a little less green than Sam. "Got you breakfast," Dean said with a grin as he held up a bag.

Buffy's eyes widened until the brightness of the outside caused her to instantly wish she hadn't. She snatched the bag out of Dean's hand and allowed him to follow her into her room. Buffy opened the bag, retrieved a breakfast sandwich and made happy noises as she took a huge bite. Dean looked on in amusement. "If I knew those were the sounds you make for a McMuffin, I'd have gotten you one every day."

Buffy ignored his comment and pointed toward the coffee maker. "There'sh coffee if you wanch shome," she said over a mouthful of food.

Dean saw there wasn't much left. "Nah, I'm good. I grabbed a soda." Dean held up a can before he pulled a paper from his pocket. "So I did a little research -"

"You did research?" Buffy looked at him in shock. She didn't want to think about attempting to read, let alone doing research while her brain was pounding in her skull.

Dean misunderstood her question and expression completely so he sarcastically replied, "I didn't even need help with the big words."

Buffy laughed, then groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "I meant, what were you doing up so early. Why aren't you hung over, too?"

"I left, remember?"

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Buffy asked, but she kept talking before Dean could answer. "You're supposed to have my back, you know, look out for me." Dean could tell she was teasing and he let it lighten his mood. "Instead, you leave me to the mercy of party girls and your weak-ass brother."

Dean quirked a brow. "Weak-ass brother?" he asked hoping to sound indignant.

"Yeah, when it comes to cute party girls buying him drinks - the boy has no will power." Buffy rubbed her temples.

Dean chuckled. "If they were buying for him, how come you got so drunk?" He gave in to the urge to touch her and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Buffy moaned softly when Dean's hand touched her skin. "Mmm. Your hand feels good. It's nice and cool."

Dean let his hand rest gently at the back of her neck as he mind struggled to climb out of the gutter. Buffy closed her eyes and let her head fall back, fully resting on his hand. "God that feels good. I wish you could put your hands all over me."

Having been knocked back into the gutter with her statement, Dean smirked. "Is that an invitation, sweetheart?" He put his other hand on her bare leg.

"Mmmm." Buffy sighed enjoying the cool touch of Dean's hands. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god! How do you do that?" She moved out of his touch.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Go from being a nice guy to turning me into 'hung over slut' with one question!" Buffy's embarrassment added color to her pale cheeks.

"I'm just sitting here. You're the one making the happy noises and wanting my hands all over you," he teased, laughing as she moved away from him.

"I hate you. I just wanna go back to bed," she whined, leaning against the headboard.

Dean smirked as he stood up. "Well, I can work past the hate if you can. Angry sex it is." He made to take off his jacket.

A stunned Buffy just stared at him until her synapses caught up to what was happening. "Dean!"

"What? Sex is the best hangover cure there is. I'll make you feel so good you'll forget how bad you felt." He failed at keeping a straight face when Buffy turned an even deeper red. "You mean you're not inviting me to bed?"

Buffy tried to look angry, she tried to roll her eyes in annoyance, but if she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying the return of flirty Dean. She huffed. "You think you're so - whatever."

Dean laughed and sat on the bed opposite her. "You must be hurting if that's the best come back you've got." Buffy pouted and nodded. "Hey, if you don't want to do this tonight, we don't have to." Dean knew he could probably handle the hunt alone, if it came to that.

Buffy lit up. "No, we absolutely have to go. I have an awesome dress and everything."

Dean shook his head completely amused by her. "That's not what I meant, but fine, I'll see you at six."

* * *

At six o'clock, Dean checked his gun and his silver knives under his suit coat then rolled his neck. "Come on, Dean, it won't be so bad," Sam said for the millionth time.

"Right," Dean grumbled. "A bunch of stuck up, rich bastards I can't stand, an Indian curse, and Buffy." With a bitter smile he turned to his brother. "Sounds like a perfect evening."

Sam smirked, "I thought you'd like a chance to be alone with Buffy."

"We'll probably kill each other by the end of the night."

Buffy opened her door a second after Dean knocked. She smiled like she always did when she saw him in a suit, and thought he should wear them more often. "Wow, don't you look lovely," Dean said as he watched her turn to grab a wrap off a nearby chair.

Hoping he was sincere, Buffy felt her cheeks warm with color, but she managed to say, "Thank you. You look quite nice, too."

Dean shook his head at he compliment and held the door for her. As they walked to the Impala, Dean had his hand on the small of her back. He opened the car door for her and Buffy smiled a gracious thank you. Dean turned to see Sam smirking at him from the motel window. Dean smirked back and flipped his brother the finger.

Dean slowly made his way around the car to open Buffy's door. The combination of how good Buffy looked and how good she smelled was causing Dean to lose focus on the job. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he opened the door. "What do you say we kill this thing and get out quick?"

Buffy paused. "What? What about the reunion? Drinking, dinner, dancing? Don't you want to do any of that?"

"No," Dean answered surprised that she seemed interested in the party.

"Oh," Buffy replied quietly.

Dean wondered why she looked disappointed. After a moment he offered, "Hey, if you want to stay, that's fine by me. I'm sure there'll be plenty of guys wanting to give you a ride home."

Buffy sighed, "Whatever, Dean. Fine, let's just kill the beastie and decide afterward."

* * *

After pulling into the country club parking lot, Dean put a hand on Buffy's arm to stop her from leaving the car. "Look, I know you and Sammy would probably have a great time at something like this reunion, but it's not me." He took his hand off her arm but kept his eyes straight ahead. "I hated this town, this school, the teachers and ninety percent of the kids that went here. And they felt the same way about me so, don't expect a fun evening." He left the car without another word and met Buffy on the other side.

Dean kept his hands in his pockets and some space between them as they walked towards the main entrance. There were several other couples arriving at the same time and Dean was becoming more apprehensive as they got closer. Suddenly, he felt Buffy's hand slip through his arm and she gave him a squeeze. "You know, this might not be as bad as you think." Dean huffed at her remark. "There is an open bar and something to kill," she gently reminded him. "Plus, I look great in this dress and you look pretty good in your suit. We need to go rub that in the faces of these jerks you went to school with." Her smile and determined nod had the desired effect of making Dean smirk.

"I do make this look good," he joked adjusting his tie.

"Damn straight you do," she said softly nudging him.

Buffy was amused by the look Dean was given when he registered. The couple working the table checked his name twice. The woman never took her eyes off Dean, while the man mumbled, "I don't remember a Dean Winchester."

"His name is on the invitation," Buffy said pointing to a copy of the flier on the table.

The man cocked a brow as he read it over. "Hm, right. Well, take a name tag and, uh, welcome back, I guess."

Buffy and Dean exchanged looks and decided against the name tags. Buffy wasn't about to ruin her dress with a sticker.

Struck with a sudden awful memory, Dean asked Buffy quietly, "Teachers don't come to these things, do they?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know why?"

Dean looked around. "Because there are a couple I would hate to see."

"You actually remember teachers from this school?"

Dean turned quickly to face her to see if she serious or if she was mocking him. Deciding she was serious, he answered, "Well, there was one that made my life a particular hell, so yeah, I remember."

Buffy was intrigued. "Dean Winchester, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were," she leaned quite close to whisper, "afraid." She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

Dean's witty rejoinder was lost as his eyes fell to her lips. His mind wandered to what flavor lip gloss Buffy was wearing and if he'd be able to taste it for himself before the night was over. "Yeah, well you should know me better," he stammered. Buffy began to grin and let her eyes fall to his lips as she pushed herself back. Dean found his mouth becoming very dry. "Let's find that open bar," he suggested, leading her towards the main room, hoping he wasn't reading too much into her actions.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a cocktail, yet."

"Still hurting from last night?"

"No," Buffy scoffed. Before she could utter another word, Dean had her pinned to the wall. He had a hand at the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck. Instinctively, Buffy gasped and her hands went to his shoulders. With their lips almost touching Dean whispered, "Just go with this for a second." Buffy nodded but she wondered just what she was going with when Dean pressed impossibly closer and his hand on her back slipped lower to slide over her backside. He turned his head slightly, then, as suddenly as he pinned her, he released her and stepped back as if nothing happened.

Buffy blinked a few times and swallowed to regain her composure. She noticed Dean's attention was focused on a woman walking toward the main hall. "Want to explain what that was about?"

"No, not unless you get me blind drunk. Speaking of, want to hit the bar?" he suggested tilting his head in that direction.

Buffy looked at the retreating woman and back at Dean. "Definitely, but I'll meet you there." Dean gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to use the ladies room first," Buffy answered, hoping a bit of privacy would help her calm down.

"Okay," Dean mumbled, his interest already drawn to a series of papers decorating the wall.

Buffy sighed. One minute the guy is nearly groping me, the next I'm barely noticeable. I am in for a long evening, she thought to herself.

Once Buffy left, Dean walked over to a wall decorated with pictures and yearbook pages. How the hell had he gotten in a yearbook? he wondered. A sharp twinge of anger boiled up inside him as he read the list of least likely to's and the one most likely to. What the fuck did they know? He ripped the page off the wall. "least likely to be in class, least likely to get married, least likely to succeed. Most likely to end up in prison." He crumpled the paper into his pocket.

As Buffy entered the ladies room, she was nearly trampled by two other women. "All right, Chelsea, what has got you in such a tizzy?" the one being dragged asked.

Before Chelsea answered, she made a tiny squealing noise. "Eeeee, did you see who's here?"

"Sweetie, everybody's here. There's nothing else to do in this pathetic town," The first woman replied and leaned closer to the mirror to check her make up.

"Hm, well. I thought you might find it interesting that Dean Winchester is here." Chelsea teased.

Buffy recognized Chelsea as the woman from the registration table. While Buffy checked her hair, she was subtly watching the other woman's reaction in the mirror.

"Sweet Jesus, for real?"

"Mm-hm. And girl, he still looks like -"

"Sex on a stick?" the other finished.

Buffy's eyes widened as the woman named Chelsea answered, "Oh, hell, yes. But, it gets better."

"Better?" the other woman asked mimicking the question in Buffy's mind.

"Yeah, picture all that salty goodness in a suit. It's like he's channeling George Clooney's and Brad Pitt's love child," Chelsea answered. "I swear to god he only got hotter since high school."

The other woman exhaled, "Fuck." Then she and Chelsea giggled. "That boy could bring me to my knees with just a look in high school."

Chelsea gave her friend an pointed look. "Brittney, he _**did **_bring you to your knees in high school."

"Isn't that what I said?" Brittney said with a wink and a laugh. "But what about you? I seem to remember a few track practices you were quite late to."

Chelsea had turned a bright red. "Brittney, I was tutoring him, in -" she paused.

Brittney shook her head. "You don't even remember," she laughed. "Poor Brad," she sighed, "once again I'll be thinking of Dean Winchester while Brad's trying his best to get me to orgasm."

Chelsea chuckled, "Brittney, I'm sure Brad's used to you fantasizing about other men during sex. But wait 'til you see Dean. I'm telling you, even Brad will be fantasizing about Dean during sex."

The woman laughed. "Do you think Laura saw him, yet?"

Buffy had washed up, checked her hair and touched up her lip gloss. When she followed the two women out of ladies room, Buffy found Dean leaning against the wall waiting for her. Buffy noticed Brittney grab Chelsea's arm. However, Dean's eyes seemed laser focused on Buffy as she made her way passed the other women. Buffy pressed herself into Dean, slipping an arm around him under his suit coat. "You really need to wear suits more often," she whispered.

"Right," Dean scofffed seeming unaffected by her sudden fondness.

Buffy glanced at the two women from the bathroom and found them staring at Dean and looking rather uncomfortable. Dean followed her eyes to the two women and a his eyebrow quirked. "Ladies," Dean drawled before he tightened his hold on Buffy, but his eyes were slowly undressing Chelsea. As the woman began to turn various shades of red, Dean smirked, "Good to see you." Keeping his arm around Buffy, he led her to the main room.

"Brittney and Chelsea were sharing fond memories of you in the bathroom," Buffy informed Dean, hoping to embarrass him a little.

Dean simply cleared his throat, "They lied." Buffy looked surprised. "I was never in a bathroom with either of them." Buffy rolled her eyes at him as he hid behind the rum and coke he sipped.

Buffy's nerves were still running high from the scene in the hallway. Dean holding her close and nearly kissing her, was not exactly awful in her book. She didn't know why Dean wanted to hide from that woman, but if he was going to make out with her to do it, well that was just fine with Buffy. At least this forced fake date gave her an excuse to be alone with Dean. She certainly didn't mind rubbing a hand down his back when she put her arm around him. She hoped she could convince him to stay after their job was done.

It was difficult for Dean to relax. This was not his type of crowd and definitely not his type of event. Though he tried for his normal nonchalance, he knew he was failing when Buffy slipped a hand into his. The reassuring expression she wore made him feel more self-loathing. It wasn't enough to feel like a loser at his reunion. Her presence also reminded him of how inadequate she thought he was as a hunter. He needed her as back up and as a pity date. Making it worse for Dean, Buffy looked incredible and was being nicer to him than she'd been in weeks. He was sure she was going to be pissed about what he pulled in the hallway, but he was willing to risk her anger at the time.

He looked toward the rear of the room for the exit he knew led to the service halls. That would be how they'd get to the sub basement. Once they were done with the job, this whole awful night could be over. He pointed toward the door. "That's the exit we need to take to get to the basement," he whispered to her.

Buffy's smile faded slightly. Right, the job, Dean would be concerned only about the job. Buffy nodded, "We have some time. Sam said nothing happens until moonrise." Trying to lighten his mood Buffy said, "Tell me some story about when you went here. You must remember something."

Dean shook his head, "I don't remember anything worth talking about."

Buffy pouted, "Come on, Dean. You have to have at least one story." Before she could go on, a voice from behind Dean spoke up.

"Dean? Dean Winchester what a pleasant surprise!"

Buffy noticed Dean's agitation the moment he heard the woman's voice. He squeezed Buffy's hand and cleared his throat as he turned to the person speaking. Knitting his brows in confusion he answered, "Yeah, I'm Dean Winchester, but, um, I'm sorry but I don't recognize you." He released Buffy's hand and casually slipped his arm around her waist holding her tightly to his side.

The woman evaluated him quickly. Her eyes cut to Buffy then returned to him. "Well, you weren't with us for long, but I remember you, Dean."

Keeping his face emotionless, Dean replied, "Well, I'm sure I was a bit of a trouble maker when I was a kid, so if I disrupted your class or showed you any sort of disrespect back then, I'm real sorry." His 'aw shucks' act seemed to be working.

The briefest flash of insult crossed the woman's face. "I'm sure you've matured in the past ten years, Dean. Maybe even settled down?" She tilted her head towards Buffy.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Dean gently squeezed her. "Yes, ma'am, Buffy here has spoiled me for all other women." He gave Buffy a quick kiss on her temple.

The woman gave him a phony smile and nodded. "That's nice. Well, I see some other alumni I need to speak with, so if you'll excuse me." She stepped around them, walking toward the main hall.

Dean released Buffy, heaved a huge sigh of relief, stepped back and muttered, "Thanks."

Buffy's interest was definitely piqued now. "That's it. You have to tell me the story behind her. That was the same woman from hallway, wasn't it?"

Dean watched the woman leave. "Like I said before, telling that story would require large amounts of alcohol."

"Then I guess I better order another round," Buffy smirked at him as she stepped toward the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner, tables were cleared for a dance floor. Buffy watched in amusement as many of the women checked out Dean as they walked by. Oddly, Dean seemed oblivious to the attention. He was watching the time and keeping an eye on the exits when he heard, "Well, fuck me backwards and call me a two dollar whore. Is that Dean Winchester?"

Dean froze for a beat then a wide grin began to form. "Darren Czaplewski, you kiss your mama with that mouth?"

"Hell, yes. Who do you think taught me to cuss?" The two men smiled at each other before going in on a bear hug. "Damn, Winchester, it's good to see you. I never woulda thought you'd come to a class reunion."

Stepping out of the hug, Dean still had a warm smile plastered on his face. "Never thought you attended enough to graduate."

"Ha! You're still a fricking comedian. Hold on, what do we have here?" Darren asked as he pushed Dean aside to acknowledge Buffy's presence. His eyes traveled all over her, he even took a step to look behind her. "You **cannot** be here with this asshole."

Dean slipped an arm around Buffy's waist and gently squeezed her to his side. "Darren this is my girl, Buffy. Buffy, this piece of shit is Darren Czaplewski, my best friend from the hell hole throwing this party."

"Nice to meet you, Darren," Buffy said, blushing and holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Dean, you always did get the prettiest girls." Darren took Buffy's hand and kissed it, then gently tugged her away from Dean to look her up and down. "Buffy, you are so completely out of his league."

"Thanks, Darren. You can stop slobbering on her anytime now," Dean added pulling Buffy back to his side.

"Hey." Darren looked offended for the briefest second. He winked Buffy, "He's just worried I'll steal you from him. And rightfully so, I am, by far, the better catch." Darren looked around. "Stay here, I wanna get my little woman. She is not going to believe this." He gave Dean a look then addressed Buffy. "This one," he pointed at Dean, "has a habit of disappearing. Make him stay for one second, okay, Sweetness?" Without waiting for an answer, Darren walked away.

Buffy faced Dean. "That's some best friend."

"Yeah, me and Darren got in plenty of trouble together. I wonder if he still has that GTO."

Buffy wrinkled her brow in confusion and was about to ask what a GTO was when Dean's eyes bugged out from his head. He practically pushed her aside. "Connie Valero! Holy shit!"

Buffy turned to see who Dean was talking to or about and heard a giggle. "Dean Winchester! You dog."

Buffy was forced to step back as the voluptuous Connie wrapped Dean in an embrace that Buffy was sure Dean was enjoying very much, too much. Buffy was beginning to feel self conscious when Darren appeared at her side and threw his arm around her shoulder giving it the slightest squeeze. "Winchester, get your hands off my wife before teach Buffy what it's like to be with a real man."

Dean leaned out of the embrace, but didn't let go of the woman. "Connie, tell me you didn't marry this idiot."

Connie smiled warmly at Dean. "Someone had to keep him off the streets and out of jail." Then she turned to Buffy. "Hi, I'm Connie, Darren's wife."

"Hi, I'm Buffy."

"The girl Dean must have paid to be his date for the night," Darren chipped in.

"Wow, you two are back at it like you've never been apart," Connie chided. "Buffy, why don't the two of us grab a table while the guys get us cocktails?" She looked at Dean with a raised brow.

"Okay, sure." Buffy gave Dean a tight smile before letting Connie lead her away.

Dean hoped Buffy wasn't going to mind delaying their job for a couple minutes. Then he became worried what stories Connie would tell Buffy about him.

Connie led Buffy to a table not too far from the bar. "So, do you have any idea how many girls are going to be staring daggers at you for being with Dean tonight ?" Connie asked in a near whisper.

"No, why would they? I thought he only went to school here a little while."

Connie looked shocked at Buffy's ignorance. "Well," she began with a sigh, "when Dean first arrived, I think he dated the entire varsity cheer-leading squad. Probably at the same time."

Buffy looked slightly shocked, but tried to play it off with a slight laugh. "Oh. So, he thought he was quite the stud, huh?"

"I think the boy had a bronze nameplate on the third floor janitor closet." Buffy's mouth fell open. "He and Darren took turns sneaking girls in there," Connie added with a shake of her head. "Dean's obviously changed, though."

"What makes you say that?" Buffy really didn't want to hear any more about Dean's past conquests.

"The fact that he's barely taken his eyes off you since we sat down," Connie answered in a lowered voice.

Buffy smiled for Connie's benefit, but wondered to herself why Connie's statement made her feel the tiniest bit elated.

"Watch out for Laura, though. She's not the nicest ex to run into," Connie warned forcing Buffy to wonder for the second time just who this Laura was.

"So, Connie Valero, huh?" Dean teased as he watched the women sit at a table not too far away. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Czaplewski," Darren corrected with a grin and shook his head. "I have no idea, but she is incredible. Best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well no shit. I could have told you that," Dean looked back at Buffy. "My question is what does she see in you?"

Darren looked truly shocked at the question. "Dude, I'm a sweetheart. And you're one to talk. How'd a guy like you meet a girl like Buffy?"

"She lost a bet," Dean joked.

Darren did a subtle look around, "Did Mrs. Gamble see you here?

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I grabbed Buffy and pretended not to recognize her."

"Good move. What about Laura?" Darren asked with a playful glint in his eye.

Dean shuddered, "Dude, I just ate. She's the last thing I want to think about."

Dean, hoping to change the subject as they walked to the table, asked, "Hey, do you still have your GTO?"

"Up on blocks in the garage. Did you finally get the Impala?"

"It's in the lot as we speak," Dean replied with a satisfied smile.

Dean and Darren joined the women at the table. However, a lack of chairs forced the women to sit on guys' lap.

"What about your Gibson from god, still play it?" Darren asked.

Dean laughed, "No, man. I got rid of that thing a long time ago."

"Gibson from god? What's that?" Buffy asked from her perch on Dean's knee.

Dean ran his fingers down her back, then rested his hand on her hip. "Nothing," he said turning his head to look up at her.

"Nothing?" Connie gasped. "The Gibson was Dean's gorgeous guitar."

Buffy gaped."You? You play guitar?" she asked with an unbelieving laugh.

Dean shook his head, "Not anymore, babe."

Darren was shocked Dean's answer. "What? You quit playing?" Dean rolled his eyes at his friend's surprise as Darren continued. "Buffy, my brother, Johnny, and me, and Dean and this other guy, Rick, had a band and we kicked ass."

Buffy's brow shot up in amusement and she looked at Dean. "A band?" she laughed. Dean just shook his head at the memory and Buffy noticed his cheeks colored a bit.

"What did Johnny make you play before he let you join his band?" Connie asked.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "_Eruption_." Then Dean began to smile again. "I made Sam completely insane practicing that. It was awesome."

"What's _Eruption_?" Buffy asked.

"Eddie Van Halen's solo," Dean responded wondering how it was possible she didn't know.

"But, didn't you end up playing something else?" Darren asked squinting to help him remember.

"Yeah. I played Ozzy's Crazy Train instead," Dean answered readily.

"That figures. That's one I've heard a million times since I've met you," Buffy added with a gentle squeeze to Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled up at her unexpectedly and squeezed her hip.

"So, Dean still has the same taste in music, classic rock or hair metal?" Darren teased looking at Buffy who answered with a chuckle and a nod.

Dean tried to look insulted, but failed. "Hey, you liked all that ska shit. We only agreed on one band anyway," Dean said.

"That's right," Darren grinned, "The Clash."

"Social Distortion," Dean said at the same time, making the two friends chuckle again.

"So why'd ya sell the guitar, man?"

"Needed the cash."

Darren nodded in understanding but fixed Dean with a look. "You mean Sam needed the cash." Dean looked surprised at his friend's comment. Darren scoffed at Dean's expression. "Dude, I know you. If Sam needed something, you made sure he got it. So what was it, the kid need a haircut? Pair of shoes?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Darren." Dean's retort didn't have any anger.

"Well, you better have gotten a great price. That was a beautiful guitar."

"Hey, I won it in a card game so any money was free money."

Buffy was absently playing with the hair at Dean's collar and smiling at him. "At least someone is willing to share some memories of your time in high school," she teased.

Overhearing her, Darren raised a brow and asked, "Hey, you think they'll play our prom song?" He looked around then grinned at Dean who suddenly couldn't keep a straight face, and the two busted up laughing.

Seeing the exchange, Buffy cheered to herself and happily asked, "All right, what's the prom story?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "These two nearly got themselves expelled over a song." The two guys continued to laugh until they had to wipe their eyes.

"What was the song?" Buffy asked.

"These two convinced the prom committee, mostly cheerleaders I might add, that 'Closer' by Nine in Nails is the perfect love song for prom."

"Dude, that was so awesome," Dean added as he laughed even harder.

"I don't know it," Buffy said looking at Dean.

Connie looked at the two laughing guys and made a face like a mother scolding her children. It had the desired effect on Darren but Dean took longer to stop laughing. Connie leaned forward and whispered, "The song's chorus is 'I wanna fuck you like an animal'."

Buffy gasped and slapped Dean on the arm. "That's horrible!"

"No, it's hilarious. Not my fault they were so frickin' stupid they didn't listen to it until they had everything printed," Dean panted over his laugh.

Darren snickered again. "Remember the look on Laura Stengle's face? Priceless."

Dean joined him in the laughter. Connie just shook her head, trying her hardest not to give in to the laughter. But, Buffy was smiling, basking in a happy Dean and loving every moment of it.

"Do you even remember what they finally chose?" Buffy asked.

"No," Dean answered getting his laughter under control. "We were both suspended and not allowed to go."

"I'm sure your dates were thrilled," Buffy teased.

"Dates?" Connie joked. "These two weren't going to prom. These two were way too cool for prom."

A smiling Dean looked up at Buffy and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "And you weren't here to be my pity date so who would go with me anyway?"

Feeling conflicted, Buffy responded with a taunt. "From what I hear the varsity cheer-leading squad would have. Or Brittney or Chelsea."

Darren and Connie roared as Dean balked for a second before he gave Connie a stern look. "Just what have you been telling her?"

Connie's eyes widened in mock fear. "Me? Nothing." She quickly turned to Darren. "They're playing our song. Let's dance." She stood and held out a hand. Darren shrugged and obediently followed his wife.

Buffy drained her cosmo then hopped off Dean's lap. She briefly wondered if she should sit in Darren's vacated chair. "I suppose this is where I have to make good on the dance I promised, huh?" Dean asked as he stood and gently took her hand.

Buffy's expression brightened. She bit her lip and nodded. "Definitely."

As the Honeydrippers sang _Sea of Love_, Dean danced Buffy effortlessly around the floor. For a minute, it reminded Buffy of when she used to skate. The only difference being that now her partner kept holding her closer. Dean was grateful Buffy wanted to dance as it gave him an excuse to touch the bared skin of her near backless dress. He casually wondered how something as powerful as the slayer could be contained in such a delicate package as the girl in his arms. Holding her closer, he hoped the song wouldn't end too soon.

With the opening notes of Josh Turner's _Your Man_ Buffy was sure they'd head back to their seats. Instead, Dean kept dancing he just changed their step a bit. Who knew Dean could dance, she wondered to herself. With their bodies moving so perfectly, so closely together, Buffy's mind raced. Her mind returning to the scene in the hallway and how close she had been to kissing him. Buffy needed to reign in whatever this was she was feeling before she did something she'd regret.

"Sorry you had to sell the guitar. I would have liked to hear you play." Buffy hoped the change in subject would cool her feelings.

Noticing Buffy was no longer relaxed under his touch, Dean pulled back slightly. "Don't be sorry. I couldn't play it anymore," Dean replied with a slight shrug. "I had my hand smashed during a fight with a particularly angry spirit. I don't have enough feeling in these two fingers to play anyway."

Dean's unintentional reminder that he didn't heal like she did made Buffy's heart clench. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You all right?" A confused Dean whispered into her ear. He gently rubbed a hand on her back hoping her hangover wasn't returning.

Buffy took a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." She straightened up and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Dean studied her for a second then added, "Don't believe Darren either, the band sucked. I mean, we were all right for a high school garage band. But we couldn't agree on the music to play and trust me, there was never going to be a record deal in our future." Dean grinned and tilted his head to meet her eyes and Buffy nodded. "Sammy had a chance at a real life, ya know? Totally worth unloading it to pay Sam's application fee for Stanford." Buffy nodded again but Dean thought she looked upset. He was about to ask if something was wrong when the song ended.

"We should probably go kill the beastie before it gets too late." She abruptly let go of him and began to walk to the exit.

Dean sighed. Just when I'm enjoying holding her, she runs away, he thought. He shook his head at himself. Focus on the job, Winchester, she's only here for the job.


	5. Chapter 5

In the hallway, Buffy cleared her mind. She told herself that she needed to stop drinking around Dean because obviously even the smallest amounts affected her judgment. Focus, Buffy, it's time to go slay the monster, she thought as she looked around the hall. Crap, she had taken the wrong door. Dean was surely going to make some crack about women and their terrible sense of direction or some sort of blonde joke. That would be good, she decided, then I can get mad and not think about how nice it was being in his arms. While trying to work up the appropriate amount of indignation, something on the wall caught her eye, forcing her to smile. There was Dean looking back at her from 1996. His expression nearly made her laugh out loud. How many times had she been on the receiving end of that annoyed glare?

Entering the hallway, Dean noticed it was decorated like the other hall. Copies of yearbook pages were taped up everywhere. "Hey," he called out softly.

Buffy turned to him with a smile like that of an excited teenager. "It's you."

"Yeah. We have to go back this way." He tilted his head back.

"No. I mean this picture. It's you in high school." Buffy turned back to the picture.

Dean cringed. He knew what else was on that paper. Just what he needed, Buffy to know that everyone thought he was a loser.

She turned back to 2006 Dean. "You were so cute!"

Dean's brows shot up. "I was not cute. I was -"

"Yes, you were. No wonder all those girls wanted to go to the janitor's closet with you." Buffy winked then looked back at the page. "Well, here you look annoyed, but seriously, what a hottie." She picked at the tape holding the page to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this."

"What? No. Why?"

"I want a picture of you, and how many times have you given me that same look?"

Dean shrunk back, feeling worse than he had before. "Well, when you're done defacing the decorations, we should probably get to the basement."

"Right," Buffy carefully creased the page. "Thanks," she said cheerfully as she tore it in half, letting the half with the writing fall to the floor.

"Whatever," Dean smirked bitterly and looked away waiting for another taunt.

"I mean it," Buffy replied as Dean turned to walk away. "Dean, wait." He sighed and turned back. "I know you aren't having much fun and you were right, there were probably other ways we could have gotten in here."

Dean's brows shot up. "You think I was right about something? Remind me to circle the day on the calendar."

Buffy smirked at his sarcasm before taking a fortifying breath. "I'm not going to have a tenth reunion," she said quietly, earning Dean's full attention. "I kinda blew up my high school on graduation." Dean looked shocked. "demon," she clarified. "And even though the school was finally rebuilt, Sunnydale's a crater now." She made a face at Dean. "I don't think too many of us that survived high school would be willing risk a reunion."

Dean smiled a little. "So you thought you'd hijack mine, huh?"

"Well, at least I got a date this way." Realizing that could be taken the wrong way Buffy quickly added. "I mean, no one I know would want to go to a Sunnydale reunion."

Dean regarded her for a second. "Are you done with your John Hughes moment? 'Cause we still have to go stop this thing before it kills everyone here." He paused, "Well, I suppose we could wait a few minutes. Let it get rid of a couple the obnoxious... "

Buffy didn't let him finish. She chided him with, "Dean," and a small shake of her head.

* * *

Following him to the main hall, Buffy stopped at another yearbook picture, a poster sized blow up of the prom queen. The girl with the alluring smile was beautiful enough to make even Cordelia Chase feel insecure. Buffy froze when she saw the name, Laura Stengle. "That's Laura?" she blurted.

Dean stopped walking. "Yeah."

"She's gorgeous." Buffy began to hope they didn't run into this girl tonight.

"Yeah," he replied completely disinterested.

"She was your girlfriend?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He really wanted to get to the killing part of the evenings festivities. "For all of five minutes, until the novelty of the new guy wore off. Then she had her ex-boyfriend and four of his friends kick my ass." He paused for a beat. "Can we get to the 'stopping the monster' part now?" He didn't wait for her answer, but continued through the door returning to the main room.

* * *

Inside the main room, there appeared to be some sort of ceremony happening. The room was darkened and a spot light focused on the stage. Dean and Buffy froze momentarily in their way to the basement access. "Come on," Dean whispered taking Buffy's hand and leading her to the door.

Darren nudged Connie and nodded towards Dean and Buffy sneaking out the back door. "Some things never change," he whispered, making his wife laugh quietly.

From the stage a woman addressed the crowd. "Now we come to an award I can't wait to present: Most Unexpected Alumni Return." Many in the crowd began a quiet laugh as the woman opened the envelope. "Dean Winchester – as if that's a surprise." The audience began to applaud and many looked around, but Dean did not approach the stage. "Come on up here, Dean, and get your prize."

Darren stood up and spoke loudly enough for the room to hear. "Sorry, Laura, Dean and his girl took off already. Maybe next reunion you'll get your chance."

"Seriously?" Laura squinted into the crowd. She put the trophy back on the table. "All right everyone, check the janitor's closets and coat rooms. They couldn't have gotten far," she paused in thought as some laughed. "Wait, on second thought, keep your seats. Dean gets pretty far pretty fast. We don't want to interrupt anything."

* * *

A half hour later, Buffy watched in fascination as a pile of gray sludge oozed where the demon once stood. Dean turned to smirk an 'I told you so' at Buffy but his mouth went dry the moment he saw her. Her hair was tousled and her chest was rising and falling as she panted to catch her breath. Enchanted, every fiber of his being wanted to grab her and kiss her into next week, but he forced himself to look away before she caught him staring. Instead he mumbled, "You all right?"

Buffy turned to stare at him in awe. "Wow, yeah, I'm fine. That," she pointed to the ooze, "that was impressive."

"Glad you don't think I'm completely incompetent," he muttered tucking his gun away.

Buffy laughed to herself. Dean must have no idea how hot he looks when he's killing something with that gun, she thought. She let her eyes roam over him momentarily, then grinned before he noticed her checking him out. "So," a hopeful Buffy began, "wanna go back to the party?"

Dean was ready to snap out a quick 'no' until he saw her intoxicating smile. He let her expression drag a small smile out of him, but it didn't last. He remembered what was upstairs and his countenance fell. "No, I don't want to go back to the party."

He glanced down to avoid seeing her expression. "Look, Buffy, I get that you won't have a reunion and I'm sorry." Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Dean didn't let her. "Like I said before, you can stay. I'm sure there's cabs or Darren would -" He finally looked in Buffy's eyes and almost believed she looked disappointed. She nodded slowly and sighed. Taking a chance, Dean added, "Buffy, the only good thing about tonight, is how you look in that dress." Buffy eyes shot to his, stunned. "And, you know what? I'm willing to look at you in it anywhere but here."

Stupefied, Buffy mumbled, "I liked the dancing."

The relief Dean felt was palpable. He swallowed and felt a smile forming. "Well, we can dance anywhere, too. Hell, Buffy there's a radio in your room."

Dean stumbled back, catching Buffy as she nearly tackled him in a kiss. For a second he was stunned, then he became an equal participant in the kiss. He was pretty sure his heart was pounding hard enough for her to hear, but the fact that she was wrapped around him and kissing him like her life depended on it, made everything right.

When his fingers twined through Buffy's hair, tilting her head just ever so slightly, Buffy was sure she whimpered. His hand on her back pressed her closer to him and it was too much. She was sure she was about to combust. She drew back, placing smaller softer kisses against his lips until some of the urgency was calmed. They didn't speak. They just stared. Then, Buffy smiled, and Dean felt defenseless. He kissed her again, tenderly, gently. "Cake?" he whispered his guess at the flavor of her lip gloss.

Buffy giggled, sending Dean soaring."Frosting," she whispered in answer.

"I like it." he acknowledged going in for another kiss.

"I hoped you would," Buffy admitted against his lips. Slowly it dawned on her that she had just confessed to thinking about kissing Dean before they found themselves in that sub-basement, and she eased back. "Um.."

"What?" Dean noticed Buffy looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, yeah, let's get out of the basement." Putting his arm around her. "An oozing pile of demon carcass isn't exactly romantic, is it?'

Buffy rested her head against him as they walked. "Too bad you don't know of a janitor's closet nearby," she teased, grateful he wasn't calling her on her earlier admission.

"Second door on the right at the top of the first flight of stairs." Buffy was astonished at his answer. He smirked. "Come on, I told you I did research. One of us had to know the floor plans to this place if we hoped to find this part of the basement." Buffy chuckled and rolled her eyes. But her heart skipped a beat when he added, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to try for some place better than a janitor's closet."

* * *

As they made their way through the reunion, Buffy suddenly tugged on Dean's hand. "My wrap, I forgot my wrap."

Dean brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. "Go get it. I'll pull the car up."

Once Buffy had stepped away, Dean turned and found himself face to face with Laura. "Hey there, Dean," she purred.

"Laura, uh, hey," Dean stammered, completely at a loss for words to say to the one girl he had been hoping to avoid.

Laura smiled winningly. "You missed getting your trophy. Come with me." She took his hand and tried to lead him to the stage.

Dean took a step, then stood firm. "Trophy? You can keep it. I really don't want it."

Laura cocked a brow and regarded him. "You can't still be holding a grudge after all these years, Dean."

"I'm not."

"Good, because if anyone should still be mad, it's me."

Perplexed, Dean widened his eyes. "You? Why? Didn't Eric and his buddies kick my ass well enough for you? Take that up with him."

"I had nothing to do with that," Laura countered then she put her hands on her hips. "You don't remember why we broke up, do you?"

Dean's brows wrinkled in thought and guessed.. "Prom song?"

"No, we broke up because I caught you coming out from under the bleachers with Heather." Dean looked lost. "My sister, Heather."

"Oh, yeah," Dean replied with a small laugh he quickly controlled. "How _is_ Heather?"

Laura huffed again, but then shook her head in surrender. "Fine. She's married with one kid and another on the way." Laura smiled at him. "How are **you**? Still the bad boy? Or is that the girl that finally tamed Dean Winchester?" Laura asked, nodding towards Buffy.

Dean followed Laura's eyes to find Buffy talking to Connie. He surprisingly found himself missing Buffy. "Uh, something like that." Dean was about to say goodbye to Laura when he saw Mrs. Gamble from the corner of his eye. Remembering Laura was always the person in the know, Dean asked, "Why is Mrs. Gamble here?"

Laura wrinkled her nose. "It's weird, right? Given that she quit right before graduation and everything was so screwed up? I mean, I get that your husband leaving would be upsetting, but did she have to mess up all her school records?" Laura noticed that Dean was listening intently. "Anyway, she works here, now. She's the event manager or something." Laura shook her head at him in mild annoyance. "You would remember Mrs. Gamble but not my sister." Over Dean's shoulder, Laura saw Darren approaching with Connie and Buffy. "Well, I'll let you go, Dean. It was good to see you."

"Yeah, you, too," he responded though his eyes were still on Mrs. Gamble.

"Hey, Buffy says you're leaving," Darren spoke up, causing Dean to turn to them.

"It's up to her," Dean replied looking at Darren before letting his eyes fall on a surprised Buffy. He took her hand, pulled her to him, cupped her face and kissed her. "You decide what we'll do. I'll be right back." A confused Buffy watched as Dean approached the woman he had claimed his didn't know.

* * *

"Mrs. Gamble." Dean's voice was low and he spoke close to her ear.

"I knew you remembered me, Dean," the woman answered with a knowing smirk.

"Hard to forget someone as warped as you."

She pouted condescendingly. "Aw, Dean, do you -"

"I hated myself, knowing that you still worked with kids because I didn't do enough." The woman scowled as Dean bitterly continued. "I mean who would believe me. I was, what was that label you gave me? Sociopath? Yeah, that was it. And you, you were this savior for all these troubled kids. No one realized that none of us were being saved. That you just kept breaking us down. You had us by the short hairs, some of us, literally. Who would believe a kid like me over a saint like you?"

Mrs. Gamble pursed her lips and made to walk away, when Dean moved in front of her to stop her. His voice almost a growl, "You know who believed me? Your husband." Dean's eyes glinted cruelly and he leaned closer to the woman. "I told him what you did and he took those beautiful kids of yours and left, didn't he?"

Mrs. Gamble pushed Dean aside and tried to walk away, but Dean kept next to her. "He told the school about you, too. That's why you had to quit. I might not have had the proof they needed to fire your twisted ass, but I must have told your husband enough."

The woman glared maliciously."Get away from me, Winchester."

"With pleasure, bitch."

* * *

Buffy watched the scene with concern. She had only seen that look on Dean when he was dealing with a big bad evil thing that needed putting down. What had that woman done to deserve that malevolent glare? Buffy turned to ask Darren and Connie about the woman, but found them staring with just as much interest. "Who is that?" Buffy begged.

Darren shook his head slightly declining to answer, but Connie ignored him. "That's Mrs. Gamble. She was a guidance counselor that a lot of boys crushed on."

Darren watched Dean's anger reaching boiling. "Not Dean, though. Not any guy that was assigned to her, actually."

"She quit when these guys were seniors," Connie added, but before she could say anything more, Dean was approaching them.

Dean's anger melted when he saw Buffy's apprehensive gaze. "Is everything all right?" Buffy quietly asked her eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah," he nodded, "of course." He wondered why she would even look like she cared, let alone actually be concerned for him. Uncomfortable under her scrutiny, Dean shifted attention away from himself by asking, "Well, beautiful, did you decide what we're doing next?"

Buffy squinted at him, she recognized his defensive maneuver, but didn't want to push him. "Well, not exactly," she leaned into him, "but there will be dancing."

Dean fought his smile and stared at her lips as she spoke. "Whatever you say."

Connie watched the exchange with a raised brow. Something was definitely different from an hour ago. Darren was ignorant of any such change. "Well, we could hit that place over on Downer."

"Sure, man, sounds good," Dean replied but he was still staring at Buffy.

Connie put her hand on her husband's arm. "Or we could go back to the hotel." That got a look from both men. Connie blushed at Dean. "Look, Dean, it's great seeing you again. It really is. But, this is our first night without the baby, and we've got a hotel room and I don't want it to go to waste." Darren looked at his wife in pleasant shock.

"Baby?" Dean repeated in awe.

Buffy beamed at Connie. "Oh, do you have pictures?"

Connie smirked, "Of course." She pulled two pictures from her purse.

"Aww," Buffy fawned.

Dean made an approving face. "Who's the father?" Buffy smacked his arm. "Ow, what? The kid's cute. Can't be Darren's." Dean grinned at his friends as he returned the picture. "Congratulations, guys." Then he shook his head. "Married with kids, that's- wow."

"Just kid for now," Darren corrected. "Hey, wanna grab breakfast tomorrow?" He looked at his wife quickly as if he was asking for permission.

Connie just rolled her eyes. Then, she grabbed Dean in a hug. "You finally found a girl I don't hate," she whispered. Then she moved to Buffy and hugged her as well. "It was great meeting you, Buffy."

Once by themselves, Dean took Buffy's hand and led her to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to dance," Dean answered placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

Buffy smiled coyly at him. "But I have a motel room, with a radio. I'd hate to have it go to waste."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: this chapter contains smut.

* * *

The Impala's passengers were mostly silent during the ride to the hotel. Buffy leaned against Dean who had his arm around her, their fingers intertwined. A classic rock radio station played softly, but Buffy was too deep in thought to be bothered with attempting to change the channel.

Endeavoring to make sense of the jumble of emotions brewing inside her, Buffy drifted over the memories of the last month to when she first met the Winchesters. In the beginning, Buffy felt an immediate attraction to Dean. He was brave, smart, strong, and funny. He had been all charm and flirtation, at first. However, that had quickly evaporated and was replaced with insolence. It seemed she was unable to thaw his behavior.

Last night, the charm returned, so had the casual flirting. Buffy could have sworn there was something more in the way he looked at her when they danced. When Dean told her he was leaving the bar, she felt it again.

Reviewing this evening events in her mind, Buffy realized her heart pounded every time Dean touched her. She closed her eyes and thought about how he looked at her in the basement, how it felt to kiss him, and how perfect it felt to be wrapped in his arms.

Dean brought their hands to her cheek and softly caressed it with his finger. "You're awfully quiet." He didn't think a quiet Buffy was a good sign. In the short time, he had known her; Dean learned that Buffy was rarely quiet. This silence was making him nervous.

Buffy leaned into the caress then kissed his fingertip. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Buffy leaned her head against him. _About how we're not going to see each other after Cleveland. About your lips. About how you make me crazy in both good ways and bad ways and very bad ways. Naughty ways. About your eyes and how sometimes you look at me and I forget what I'm doing. About how you looked at that woman. About how sometimes, in a hunt, you look so fierce._ Dean brushed a finger on Buffy's neck. _About how I want you all over me. About how I want to be all over you. _

Instead of any of that, she answered, "Nothing."

Dean shifted nervously in his seat as he drove. "Nothing?" She was too quiet for too long. Something was wrong.

Buffy pulled his arm tighter around her and nestled against him. "Nothing I can tell you."

Dean sighed quietly. Buffy's mixed signals were killing him.

"I mean, it's all pretty much porn-y-ish and I -"

"Porn-y-ish?" Dean laughed. "Right, you think about porn."

Buffy smiled. "Well, maybe not porn like your no-tell-motel pay-per-view porn, but definitely for mature audiences only."

_I wish_, thought Dean. He chuckled, "Sure, of course."

Buffy released his hand and turned on the seat so her back was towards the dashboard and she was facing him. Slipping a hand behind his neck, she placed a kiss on his neck just below his ear. She licked that same spot gently, then sucked on his earlobe.

Enjoying her attention, Dean grinned, thinking, _not even PG13, babe_. Buffy began to gently kiss and suck on Dean's neck. She put her free hand on his chest then let it slide down his side savoring the feel of muscles under his dress shirt. Buffy peeked out the window and saw they had pulled into the motel lot. She smiled mischievously against Dean's neck. When the Impala began to slow, she let her hand travel to his crotch.

Dean shot her an amused smirk. "Well, you're definitely approaching adult content." Buffy giggled into his neck as he reached around her to put the car into park. He threaded one hand through her hair and tipped her head back so his mouth could attack hers. He let the fingertips of his other hand trail slowly down her bare back. The windows of the Impala were beginning to fog when they finally broke the kiss.

The first kiss in the basement had been all heat, toe curling, heart pounding lust. Now, kissing Dean was a slow burn. His kisses were building such need in her; Buffy felt she was unraveling. Her brain was only able to focus on need want must have now. Her hands roved over his body. Loosening his tie, undoing a couple buttons, when her hands went for his belt, he stopped her.

Dean's eyes were soft as he followed when she pulled back. He sucked at her neck then bumped his arm on the steering wheel as he attempted to reposition them. "I'm a huge fan of car sex, but -"

Buffy reached over him for the door handle. "Right. Room, now."

* * *

Inside her room, Dean strode over to the bedside table and fiddled with the radio. Buffy had said she wanted to dance and Dean was confident enough to assume he was going to set the pace for whatever happened next.

While his back was turned, Buffy slipped out of her dress. She stood with a hand on her hip and a smug expression when Dean finally turned to face her.

"Fu – uh," Dean coughed. His eyes took in her near naked form, from the half bra to the heels she still wore then back up to the knife strapped to her thigh. "That's hot." Buffy cocked a brow at him, put her foot on the bed, and undid her knife. Dean's brain momentarily short-circuited.

Strolling over to him, she kissed his chest as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Her mouth traveled over each inch of Dean's exposed skin. Upon reaching his navel, she stood to pull his shirt off completely.

Dean's brain finally reawakened and he slowed Buffy's actions so that he could kiss those lips he had been dreaming about. The kiss was not so rough and desperate, this time, but in no way was it tame. Their hips moved sensually in some rhythm they seemed to just fall into, so that they swayed together. Buffy's hands slid up to his shoulders and his span her back holding to the curve of Buffy's ass. Dean was amazed they could still kiss, but he tilted his head more pressing closer and closer and allowing Buffy's tongue deeper and deeper.

When Dean's hands finally come back up to her neck and face, Buffy was having an internal debate over standing there forever until she's nothing but a puddle or just, ripping the rest of Dean's clothes off. Therefore, she backed Dean toward the bed and pushed him down.

Dean lay back with a smirk as Buffy quickly undid his belt and yanked his pants down as he toed off his shoes. Buffy wanted to stop and just drink in the sight before her, but Dean didn't give her the chance. The moment he was naked, he grabbed her, pulled her to him, and switched their positions so she was laying back on the bed.

He held himself over her briefly, and then kissed her neck as he skillfully removed her bra. When he took a nipple into his mouth, Buffy moaned softly as his hand teased her other one. Dean spent several minutes lavishing attention on each breast. When he had his fill, he peeled her lace panties down her legs, gingerly, replacing both heels when they came off.

Buffy quirked a brow. "The shoes? Really?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. These are staying on." He had been holding on to her ankle and now held it up to his mouth. Inch by inch, he kissed his way up to her knee; then repeated the action on the other leg. Kneeling before her, Dean began to kiss and nibble his way up both thighs until he met her center.

"Dean," Buffy's whispered pant drew his attention.

"Sweetheart, I've been thinking about this for almost a month. Don't tell me to stop, now." Dean gently spread her lips and let his tongue work from bottom to top, where it circled and teased her clit. After sucking on it briefly, he started his process again, this time penetrating her with his tongue before licking his way back to her clit. Buffy made a noise that could have been mistaken for a purr. Dean repeated this process until he heard Buffy's breath quicken. Then, he pushed two fingers inside her. He continued to suck and lick at her while pumping his fingers in and out. Dean looked up as Buffy arched off the bed and moaned his name loudly. He lapped at his fingers as they entered her then returned his attention to her know over sensitive nub. Buffy writhed under his technique. Her orgasm hit her so hard; she had to remind herself to breathe.

"God, Dean," she panted when he finally leaned back.

He shrugged smugly, "God's a little much."

More amused than annoyed by his smug expression, Buffy pushed herself up on her elbows to regard him with a smirk of her own. "Good to know that mouth of yours is capable of more than just sarcastic comments."

He smiled. "Well, I hope your slayer stamina lives up to the hype, 'cause we're just getting started."

"Good," she responded as she stood and pushed him roughly onto the other bed. "You're not the only one who's been thinking about this for weeks. And," she dragged her hands down his chest as she climbed over him, "I'm hoping this will last for hours." With that, she slowly sank down on him until he was fully seated inside her, biting her lip to stifle her moan, and taking a minute to adjust to the feel of him inside her.

Dean's eyes closed and he gripped her hips strongly and groaned, "Fu-uck, Buffy, you're so—" his attempt at coherent thought was prevented as Buffy began to clench her muscles around him. His eyes nearly bugged out and his breath caught in his throat. "Holy, unh," he finally managed as his wits returned. "That's – unh-" he gasped, "incredible."

Buffy was able to look smug for about thirty seconds, then she began to move in earnest. Soon they had built up a perfect rhythm. However, Dean was determined not to reach the finish line first. He released his hold on Buffy's hips and used his thumb to massage Buffy's clit. Buffy slowed and arched back, allowing him more access. Their rhythm was broken and Dean could only thrust his hips as Buffy let her orgasm wash over her. Her resounding moan sent electricity though Dean's body and he knew he would not last much longer if he did not slow down.

Gently, he rolled them over so that he was on top. He wrapped her legs around his waist and Buffy locked her ankles together as Dean began to increase the pace of his thrusts. Finally finding his release, Dean nearly collapsed on top of her. Buffy was blissfully and completely undone, she could only smile lazily up at him. That smile was Dean undoing, he would had given her the Impala at that moment if she had asked for it.

* * *

They lay next to each other, lost in their own thoughts as they regained control of their breathing. Buffy rolled onto her stomach, perching herself on her forearms. Dean reached across to tuck her hair behind her ear so he could see her unhindered. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then asked, "Can I ask why it took almost a month to get here?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Buffy didn't let that discourage her. "When we first met, I thought we'd have ended up here, sleeping together, by the end of the week. Then all of a sudden, it was like you hated me or something. What did I do?"

Reluctant to answer, Dean rolled onto his stomach and mirrored her pose. He leaned his shoulder into hers and said, "Well, you see, Sam declared you off limits." Buffy gave him a skeptical look. "Something about work-place romances never ending well."

Buffy rolled her eyes about to say something when she changed her mind. "Since when do you let Sam make the rules?"

Dean shrugged and kissed her shoulder, "I have been known to piss chicks off. Sam was probably just trying to protect me from myself. He didn't want an angry Slayer on my ass."

Buffy made a face. Dean had been teetering on hostile for weeks. Sam's rule could not have been the only reason for it.

As if he could read her mind, Dean continued. "Remember those demons in Arkansas?"

"Yeah"

"You ran in there, without waiting for us to get in position and cleaned 'em out."

Buffy furrowed her brow, "So?"

"So? I was pissed." He brushed his fingertips along her hand. "You acted like Sam and I couldn't handle the job. No matter how easy it was."

"Oh," Buffy mumbled studying her nails so as not to look at him.

"We've been doing this job as long or longer than you have and you treated us like we were amateurs."

Buffy hung her head, embarrassed for having made him feel that way. Dean rolled on his side to face her and rubbed her back between her shoulder blades. "I know you didn't -"

"That's not it," Buffy said, cutting him off. "You dislocated your shoulder three days before that."

Dean kissed her shoulder, trying to ease the emotion he heard in her voice. "So? It happens. Not a big deal."

Buffy rolled onto her back so she was practically under him. Reaching up to run her fingers through his hair she added, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Dean moved his arm over her. "I heal," he leaned down and gently kissed her.

Buffy was surprised at the pang she felt. "You can't play guitar anymore."

Dean was stunned for a moment, and then he began to laugh. "I could barely play before. I told you we sucked."

She looked unconvinced. "I'm sorry I acted like I thought you couldn't do the job. I know you can, but I'm supposed to do it."

"Alone?" Dean murmured before he began to kiss her.

When his mouth left hers and traveled to her neck, Buffy sighed happily. "Well, not alone," she conceded as his kisses were persuading her. "Not if every job ends like this," she ended on a gasp as Dean's mouth found her breast again. Moving to rest between her thighs, Dean slid inside her again. They took their time; each touch was tender, not rushed. When Dean felt Buffy begin to shudder beneath him, he followed her over the edge.

* * *

Once back in Cleveland, Buffy pretended it didn't bother her that Dean left almost immediately. For a day, she sulked as she thought Sam was right; she and Dean should not have gotten involved. The next few days, she spent taking her disappointment out on a training bag.

On Saturday, when her phone rang, she was surprised how quickly her anger evaporated upon hearing his voice.

"Remember me telling you how Sam and I moved around a lot as we were growing up?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, did I mention I went to over a dozen high schools?"

"No, and wow that's a lot of new guy in town cache you probably scored on."

"You're funny," Dean laughed, "But it also means a lot of reunions to go to."

Buffy was silent as she considered what he was saying. "Yeah, I guess," she said finally.

"Well, in order to make up for his stupid rule, I made Sam do some research on my old schools. It looks like I have a couple more reunions I can attend." Dean took a breath. He wasn't really nervous about asking Buffy to go with him. At least that's what he told himself.

"So, little 'Miss I-blew-up-my-high-school', would you care to be my date for another reunion, in Michigan next Saturday? I can't promise there will be something for you to kill, but if you wear that dress again, I can promise the night will end with the same, uh, festivities as last time."

"Hmm, dinner, dancing and 'festivities'?" Buffy grinned widely as she pretended to think over his proposal. "I'd have to check my calendar, but if there's nothing else..."

Dean chuckled again. "You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"May I _please_ pick you up next Thursday so that I can take you to a reunion next Saturday?"

Buffy giggled, "I can't wait to see you on Thursday, Dean."

The end


End file.
